Just another konoha festival
by Japanamation13
Summary: its that time of year again for the kohona festival and naruto is getting a bit over excited about it. sakura feels left out and seeks refuge in an unexpected friend. Gaasaku.


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own naruto, nor do I own any of its charactors.**_

**A/N: hello people. This is my first story that im actually posting because its pretty much the only one that isn't a bunch of crap. Anyways I really hope you enjoy reading my story********. And their may be a bit if OOCness but oh well. I don't really know the characters that well because I have only watched the anime. I have yet to read the manga which will give me a better idea about them all. Well I hope you enjoy!!!**

'Oh great… its that time of year again' sakura thought as she heard the always enthusiastic "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" from naruto who was pounding on her door, the same one she always heard the day of the konoha festival. As usual the day was going to consist of being dragged around to every game and every stand to every ride basically doing any thing and everything there was to do along with hinata. She had finally plucked up the courage to ask naruto out about 6 months ago and they have been inseperable ever since. Shikamaru. He was always good to have around on the day of the festival to think of brilliant ways to distract naruto enough so everyone could sneak away one by one. Temari. Of course she would be there seeing as her and shikamaru had announced there relationship 2 years ago, even though everybody had there suspitions. Rock lee. He is now one of naruto's best friends. Neji and Tenten, who by the way, are now together and Shino who somehow always seemed to tag along everywhere. Also Choji would be there of course. He would always be the first to disappear as soon as they entered the festival and can later be found at one of many food stands.

Sakura couldn't help but feel depressed… almost everyone was a couple. Naruto and hinata, shikamaru and temari, neji and ten ten, heck even kiba and ino had hooked up.

She was aware that rock lee, choji and shino didn't have girlfriends but to be perfectly honest she really couldn't see herself with any of them. It wasn't as thought she had anything against the three of them, it was just that she only saw them as friends, and good friends at that.

She was forced away from her thoughts as she heard naruto shouting even louder then before… if that was possible. "SA-KU-RA - CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP BAKA! ILL BE READY IN A MINTUE" she forcefully yelled back. That shut him up.

She grabbed her bag making sure that she had enough money to pay for the many activities that she new she would be forced to take part in. taking one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked good, not that there was going to be anyone to impress, but just in case by some off chance someone would notice her, and she opened the door to her apartment.

Sakura stepped outside and locked the door. When she turned around she found a very excited naruto, along with a very concerned looking hinata. "Hinata are you okay?" sakura asked as she put her hand no hinata's shoulder. "Y-yes… but is he always this excited about the festival?"

Sakura just laughed. This was hinata's fist time going to the festival with naruto, man was she in for a rough day.

"Naruto, do you mind if I have a private word with hinata for a minute?" sakura asked innocently as they walked down the path that led to the Nara residence.

"Not at all sakura-chan" he replied in a almost freakishly cheerful tone. "Why don't you two head over and get choji, shikamaru and temari while I go get the rest and ill meet you at the front gates?"

"That would be great naruto, thanks"

"See you soon naruto-kun" hinata said and walked over and pecked him on the cheek. Both there faces began to turn a light shade of pink. Sakura giggled and grabbed hinata's hand, pulling her towards shikamaru's house as naruto bounded of in the other direction.

"What was it you wanted to tell me about sakura?" said hinata with a sweet smile on her face. "I just wanted to warn you about naruto. He gets a bit… well how should I say this 'excited' when it comes to the festival and you being his girlfriend are going to have to put up with it the longest. I just thought I would warn you." Both girls stared at each other a while before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" said a voice from in front of them.

Both girls stopped laughing and looked up to see none other then choji, temari and shikamaru standing before them. "Oh it's just you" sakura said sighing in relief. "I was just explaining to hinata about how naruto gets on the day of the festival."

"Completely understandable… do you remember how he was last year when he…" shikamaru explained the incidents of last year's festival to hinata and also temari who both had pale faces whilst the rest of the group were laughing themselves silly.

After recovering from their uncontrollable laughter the group headed towards the festival. Along the way they met up with naruto's group and together began what was sure to be an eventful day. Temari and hinata's faces where still pale… trying to brace themselves for the day ahead.

It started off well enough. As soon as they entered shikamaru had set a plan in place so choji could escape. After a good ten minutes or so choji was no where in sight.

as they continued being dragged from one activity to another their numbers were slowly decreasing. The first to disappear was Choji (go figure). Shikamaru had distracted Naruto by challenging him at a game of shogi at the gaint games board. Shogi as a time consuming game as we all know and it presented the opportunity for Shino, Neji and Tenten to disapear. Naruto lost of course, with shikamaru being the genious that he is and that it is his favorite game. The loss didnt dampen narutos spirit though as he bounded of to another game stand, not having made a dent in his spendning money yet.

By lunch time there was only sakura, hinata, shikamaru, temari and lee left. Naruto of course having to be the 'leader' got to choose where they ate lunch and surprise surprise, it was the ramen shop.

They sat down to eat and sakura couldn't help but notice Ino, who was holding onto kiba's hand, dragging him from one place to another. He didn't seem to mind though, his eyes were focused on her 'assets'. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous. She wished she had someone… someone who felt for her the way naruto felt for hinata… she was distracted from her thoughts when a big bowl of ramen was put in front of her. To her surprise naruto had ordered for everyone and offered to pay. Everyone was shocked but they didn't complain. It was free food after all, and coming from naruto that is like saying I love you. "Arigato naruto" everyone said simultaneously… well almost.

The day continued as the numbers got less and less until it was just sakura, hinata and naruto left. It was beginning to get dark and they headed towards the main area where they hold the dinner, dancing and fireworks part of the festival. They found a table and sat down to watch the people around them. There where quit a number of people dancing which wasn't the least bit surprising to sakura. The people from konoha loved social events and they never miss out on a chance to get up on the dance floor. Naruto, who had just asked hinata to dance, was no exception.

So sakura sat there. Alone as usual. She looked around at the people from her village having a good time, wishing she could join them. Neji and ten ten were dancing with there arms around each other kind of just swaying to the music on the right side of the dance floor. Naruto and hinata were on the side closest to sakura and there table. Naruto was kind of flinging hinata around and hinata was trying to control him the best she could… I don't know if you could call that dancing but at least they were together and having fun. Ino and kiba were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor with the way they were dancing. Whilst looking around the dance floor she noticed that shikamaru and temari were no where to be seen. They were probably making out in some place were they weren't going to be found as usual… yet they were almost always found. Giggling to herself she looked around at the other tables.

Tsunade was sitting at one of the main tables with important diplomats from neighboring counties. Even though she was now tsunade's apprentice and she should know who they all are she really didn't care for politicians or their names. Glancing over at another table she noticed that rock lee, shino and choji were settling into a nice dinner. Well it was mainly choji. Rock lee looked astounded at how much choji was eating after having eaten out nearly every food stand there was at the festival. Shino was just sitting there doing what ever it was that shino does.

Sakura sighed. She was sick and tired of being alone. Even though she had many friends there was one place in her heart that was empty and only a certain kind of person could fill it. Oh how she longed for a boyfriend. Someone who would take care of her, someone funny, charming, witty, good looking and accepted her for her and who would also give her space when she needed it most.

Her gaze landed on a table that was right at the back in the shadows. Her eyes locked onto the intense jade green ones of the person who was occupying the table. Sakura recognised them immediately as the kazekage. Gaara. 'I bet he was forced to come here because of the alliance... and probably because temari wanted to see shikamaru' thought sakura. It had been almost a year since they had saved him from akatsuki and that was the last time she had seen him. 'man I thought he looked good then, but now… damn he is hot… and he looks so lonely' not because of his face or expression, just because he was sitting there by himself, as far away from people as he possibly could be without leaving the festival.

She smiled and then broke the intense staring competition and glanced down at her feet. When she looked back up he was gone. She sighed and quickly scanned the crowd but he was gone. "Oh well… its been a long day… I think ill head home" she said to herself quietly.

I guess you could call sakura and gaara friends. She had healed him on many occasions, saved his brother kankuro and been there when he had been brought back to life. They had had conversations but nothing personal or of interest. They usually consisted of "hi kazekage-sama, how are you" "as good as one can be when trying to run a village" "I can see your stressed. Have a good day" "hn" and that was it.

When she left the festival she began towards her apartment only to change directions. She decided she needed some fresh air and headed up to hokage tower so she could sit on the roof and clear her head.

When she was up there she realised that she was not alone. Gaara was there, standing on the roof just staring into space. Sakura walked over and sat next to were he was standing her gaze falling on the festival. The fire works had just started and they lit up the whole village.

"It's beautiful" sakura said just loud enough for gaara to hear.

"hn, it is" he said re directing his gaze to sakura.

She could feel his eyes on her and to be honest… she liked it. She smiled up at him.

"You look sad" he said. She didn't expect that one. He looked genuinely worried when he had said it as well. 'Is he worried about me' she smiled sadly and said "trust me, I look better then I feel. Why are you up hear? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on kankuro?" she said giggling to herself. "Oh he disappeared with some girl he was dancing with… and I like to sit on the highest roof I can find and watch over the village, it sooths me… so, why are you so sad?"

She had to think about how to put it into words… she didn't want to scare away the one person who actually chose to listen to her.

"I feel… alone."

"I don't understand, you have so many friends and important people… how could you be alone?"

"It's not that im literally alone, it's more like I need someone to fill the empty place in my heart. Someone who is more then a friend."

There was a moment of silence and sakura began to worry that she may have scared him and he didn't know what to say. The moment she looked at him the worry melted away. He looked confused, like he was trying to figure something out. Finally he spoke.

"So… you want someone to 'love' you?"

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Yeah. Pretty much… something like that."

"I know how you… feel."

"Im sorry, Im being selfish. I know what you have been through and here I am putting all my problems on you… im sorry kazekage-sama"

"Gaara"

"What…?"

"Call me gaara. Kazekage-sama makes me feel old."

Sakura giggled at this. "Okay then" she smiled "im sorry gaara"

"hn, there is no need, I asked you what was wrong… remember" he looked down at her and smiled back before returning his gaze to the fire works. She stood up and studied his features. He had gotten taller, that's a given and his hair was longer but still as bright red as ever. He wasn't wearing his kage robes though he seemed more mature then he had been. He still had the kanji on his forehead and the black rims around his eyes though they were smaller since he has been able to sleep. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she realised just how good looking the man in front of her was.

"Why are you blushing?" he said smirking to himself.

"Because you've gotten even hotter since the last time we met" sakura said absentmindedly until the realisation of what she said hit her and her eyes widened in shock. Gaara's smirk got bigger.

"Shit! Did I just say that out loud?" she said, her cheeks growing redder by the second.

Gaara did said nothing but the smirk on his face told her that she had. She looked at the floor in attempts to hide the blush when he turned around so that he was facing her completely. Only when she looked up did she notice how close they were.

Gaara was still smirking when he leaned forward and nipped the side of her ear and whispered "im not the only one" and continued to tease her ear with his tongue. She turned an even brighter shade of red, if that were possible.

Gaara leaned back into his position in front of her and smirked. Sakura let out a sound of protest but it was immediately covered up by gaaras lips on hers. Her eyes widened before closing as she surrendered to the kiss. Placing his hands on her hips pulling her forward, gaara licked her bottom lip asking for entrance that she more then willingly allowed. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It started off innocent enough until it became a battle for dominance. The rougher the kiss got the tighter their embrace got.

Finally breaking apart for air they looked at each other scanning their bodies, their face and finally their eyes. They stared at each other for a good five minutes before either of them spoke.

"Im more then willing to fill that space" he spoke, leaning forward and teasing her ear again before whispering "if you'll let me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" sakura stated quietly as she smiled and held him tighter.

He may not have been what she was looking for, but to her… he was perfect.

**A/N: well that was it lol I hope you enjoyed ******** please please please pretty please review so u can tell me how much I sucked lol. I really need to improve so if you have any pointers I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
